


Left Over

by elvina_moqi



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>棉花糖POV,写于Frozen第一部结束之后</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Over

他出生在一座华丽的宫殿之中。冰之城堡，伫立在人们称之为北山的顶峰西侧。

精巧的冰晶悬挂在头顶，坚实透明美妙绝伦的大块冰块围绕在四周。这些，那时候的他一点都没有注意到。

嘿，他才刚刚出生呢。

他刚刚成型的眼里只有面前的造物主。那个小巧的，用惊恐的目光注视着他的人。她几乎是瞪着他看了会儿，然后低下头看着自己的双手，好像不相信自己竟然做得出这样拥有生命的个体似的。他呆呆地站着，等着他的造物主发出指令。因为毕竟，这就是他生存的理由，不是么？

拽着两个吵闹家伙的后领，他尽量轻柔地把他们扔出城堡。外面都是厚厚的雪，别看他才刚刚出生几分钟，但他可聪明着呢。这么厚的雪，那两个人都不会摔伤的。就像落在枕头上。

虽然他不喜欢吵闹的人类（尤其是那个红头发的），但是看起来主人并不想伤害他们，而且他还感觉到她并不真的想让红头发离开。链接那头的情绪太过复杂，他理解不了。

嘿，他才刚出生呢。

所以，脾气不好什么的，也是小孩子的专利才对嘛。那个红头发的讨厌鬼凭什么拿雪球砸他？他气汹汹地大声吼叫，感觉自己在愤怒时更有力量。

也许主人也是希望我变得更强的吧。他想着，放任红头发的小个子剪断了绳子。这下他们可算滚了。

他不想看到主人再这么紧皱眉头。太过简单的思维也无法解读链接传递过来的复杂情绪。他只是……想让那情绪停止。

那个叫雪宝的同类。聒噪的乐天派，没心没肺叫嚷不休，他能在那个雪人身上嗅出主人的魔法印记。

他则不同。他是恐惧的产物。身体里的指令是天生的阻隔、驱逐与保护。

驱逐入侵城堡者，保护城堡的主人。

不光彩的新生儿。

但他甘之若饴，毕竟，这就是他生存的理由，不是么？

他没有一颗心脏，但他有忠诚于造物者的信念。

守在门外，因为主人好像不想看到他，即使缩在这里他还是能隐隐感觉到主人正在城堡里不安地走来走去，魔法也透着恐惧和焦躁。

为什么老是有人来打扰主人的清净？她已经够烦的了。

他虽然个子大，但可不是笨手笨脚的家伙。这几个人休想靠近主人，小小的兵刃怎能与他抵抗。

他不知道，人类比他想象的要狡诈得多。但他只懂得，为了主人，他会战斗到死。

噢，他这样算是活着吗?

摔下山崖时，他也只知道一股脑地往山顶爬，因为突然之间，他感觉不到他的主人了。失去链接之前传来的极度焦虑、恐惧和憎恨懊悔让他更加着急，只要回到主人身边，他会把那些人都赶走，然后主人就不会这样痛苦了。他这样想着，不小心分神，再次踩漏，摔了下去。

等他回到山顶的宫殿，城堡里已经空空荡荡，他一瘸一拐，一层一层的寻找主人。在走到顶层的中央大厅时，地板上有什么东西被他踩到。金色的小小皇冠。有主人的微弱气息缠绕在上面。若不是他，恐怕没人能察觉。

主人可能就要回来了。

他随手把那个金色的小玩意搁到头顶上。

主人看到他找到这个，说不定会高兴呢。他第一次咧开嘴，做了一个笑的表情。

然后，他就可以缩成雪球，坐在城堡门口，继续守护着主人，不让任何人来打扰。

因为毕竟，这就是他生存的理由，不是么？

 

END


End file.
